Misadventures in Babysitting
by Masterob
Summary: Vanilla has a date so she hires some babysitters to watch Cream, though she hires 3 incomptetent people, how will this fair? Features characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Gear Solid, Punch Out, Marvel Comics & Resident Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Misadventures in Baby-Sitting**

It was a big night for Vanilla, she had a special date with a well known hero from Earth (Yeah, a human, weird right? XD). However there was one teeny problem, there was no one to babysit her daughter and she wouldn't leave her daughter alone. She was unable to get in contact with Cream's friend Amy Rose, she was off looking for her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog, she tried to contact Miles "Tails" Prower but he was working hard that night and was unable to come over, so she tried the team Chaotix Detective Agency, but Espio and Vector were away on a top mission, only Charmy was available.

"Wait, you were left alone by Vector and Espio?" Vanilla asked.

"No, they found some people to watch over me, and since they're good buddies of mine, I have no objections to them doing so" Charmy replied.

"This is quite a predicament, I'm going on a date soon, I can't leave Cream alone, and I surely can't take her with me, I guess I'l have to reschedule".

"Hey don't worry I have a plan, no need to reschedule something big as a date, lets face it lady, you're not getting any younger, you're gonna need a chance while you can get one"

A vain on Vanilla's head pulsed a bit but she didn't show any anger in her voice, "Well then what do you have in mind?"

"I can bring the guys watching me and we can all watch Cream for you"

"Really? Sounds great but may I ask who it is that's babysitting you?"

"Johnny Sasaki and Aran Ryan"

"...You mean that awkward soldier and that aggressive boxer?"

"Yeah, they're awesome, they'll be happy to watch Cream for you"

"I'm not too sure about those two"

"Relax, they're not gonna destroy your house or anything"

"Heh, heh, right, well I guess beggers can't be choosers, please be by here at 7:00 P.M."

"If you say so lady, bye" Charmy hung up and went to talk to his friends.

Vanilla hung up as well, "That boy doesn't have many manners, I hope his influence doesn't rub off on Cream, or the influence of those other two gentlemen".

It was almost 7:00 and Vanilla was putting on some perfume when she heard the doorbell.

When she answered it, she saw her date, Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four.

"Hello there babe, looking good", Johnny said in a suave voice.

Vanilla giggled a bit, "Thanks, you're so sweet"

"Huh, usually when I say that to a girl, they don't say it sounds "sweet", ah well, that's what makes you even more interesting"

"Oh you, well we can leave as soon as Cream's baby-sitters get here"

"Oh yeah, too bad my sister couldn't make it, appearently she made plans to date Reed, how weird"

"...But we're going on a date Johnny"

"Yeah but they're married, married people don't date"

Vanilla stared a bit then chuckled slightly.

"Anyway who did you find to babysit Cream?"

"Charmy Bee, Johnny Sasaki and Aran Ryan"

"*Chuckles*...No seriously"

"..."

"...You...you actually got those 3 maniacs to babysit Cream?"

"Well..."

"Come on Vanilla, Cream's a nice girl, don't expose her to that trio of morons"

"I coulnd't get anyone else, besides they're not so bad"

At that point a car crashed into Vanilla's garbage cans, and the trio stepped out and saw the damage.

"I think someone knocked over your garbage cans" Johnny Sasaki stated.

Johnny and Vanilla had a slight look of fear in their eyes.

"Vanilla if you can't find anyone else, I'll be happy to reschedule, no need to endanger Cream" Johnny pleaded.

"Hey we can do this, besides you're not getting any younger, you should go for this" Johnny Sasaki stated.

"Dude, we're all around the same age and we're not even old", Johnny Storm stated.

"Yeah but who's to say you blow this off and the next one, then the next one and then you will die alone as an old man", Charmy replied.

"...I SERIOUSLY don't think this is such a hot idea Vanilla" Johnny Storm stated.

"Hey, you have my word, we won't be wrecking anything in that house at all, just go and have a swell time, eat til you be full and dance around like happy leprechauns" Aran Ryan said.

"We should probably trust them a little, it's notl ike they're total goofs, but just to be safe", Vanilla pulled out a list, "I want no rough playing, no loud music, no foul language, no sweets after 9:00 P.M. for Cream [and maybe all of you], no overly violent TV shows and video games, no love stories rated R, dinner at 8:00, a bath for Cream at 9:30 and she is to be in bed by 10:00, and don't tell her any scary stories, if you need me contact me at these numbers, my cell phone, Johnny's Cell phone, the resteraunt we're going to, the club, little Tails', Ben Grimm's and don't forget to dial 911 for emergencies".

"Ok, one question though, what's the number for 911?" Charmy asked.

"...Here take this as well", Johnny said, "It's another list of numbers, one for Solid Snake, one for BSAA, one for S.H.I.E.L.D. and even one for Spider-man, hell it has numbers to ALL of the emergency troops, even the army, you can even reach the WWE Superstars if you need to, DON'T LOSE THESE NUMBERS!"

"Whoa, this be a little extreme, don't you think fella?" Aran Ryan asked.

"Yeah I mean, WWE Superstars? What are they gonna do to help?" Charmy asked.

"If you screw up, then hopefully The Miz can show and give you morons a Skull Crushing finale onto the freaken pavement!" Johnny shouted.

"Oh look at the time, we need to get going, remember the list boys...and please don't mess up", Vanilla pleaded.

The 3 guys bowed to her in Japanese formation.

"Heh heh...bye now", Vanilla said after a little wave.

Johnny and Vanilla drove off to the resteraunt.

"We can do this, right guys?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah" the other two replied.

"We won't screw up"

"Yeah!"

"We will show them!"

"YEAH!"

"WE WILL KICK ASS!

"OH HELL YEAH!"

"CHARGE!"

All three of them ran into the house screaming like maniacs and were yelling a bit before noticing Cream standing there.

"I'm scared", Cream said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trio Was standing there feeling awkward.

"Sup Cream, we're gonna baby-sit you tonight", Charmy said.

"...I understand Awkward Mr. Johnny and Mr. Aran but why you? We're both the same age", Cream said.

"Awkward Mr. Johnny?" Johnny asked somewhat confused.

"Well your mom didn't have much choice, everyone else was busy", Charmy said.

"So you're pretty much stuck with us", Aran Ryan said.

"Anyway Vanilla and the Flame Head will be back soon anyway", Charmy said.

"Besides you'll be asleep in a few hours anyway", Johnny said.

"Besides your mom left us a list of things to do and some phone numbers, also so did Johnny Storm, they kinda went overboard", Charmy said.

"I'm sure mom and Hero Mr. Johnny had good reasons to", Cream said.

"Hero Mr. Johnny?" Johnny Sasaki asked.

"Well you still have some time until dinner, you can play some games or watch some T.V. or whatever you wish to do", Aran said.

"Ok, me and Cheese are still playing house, we're married, do you three wanna be the crazy uncles?" Cream asked.

"...You're married to a chao? First your mom wants to date a human now you wanna marry chaos? Your family is strange", Charmy said.

"It's just pretend marriage and I think my mom and Hero Mr. Johnny are a cute couple you big meanie", Cream said.

"HEY! Don't you be calling me a meanie you pee-pee head!" Charmy shouted.

"*Gasp* How DARE you cross that line!" Cream shouted.

Johnny and Aran are chuckling about this.

"Wow, such simple things sent them over the edge, I mean it's actually kinda funny", Johnny said.

"Yeah, imagine if we were their age and I called you a dope", Aran said.

"...What did you call me you big JERK!" Johnny shouted.

"JERK! That's it, bring it on fella!" Aran shouted.

They argued for a bit until Cheese let out a big scream, snapping them out of their fighting phase.

"We'll just go make some dinner for you", Johnny said.

"Ok, just don't burn down the kitchen", Cream said.

"What makes you think we'll burn down the kitchen?" Charmy asked.

*30 minutes Later*

"HOW DID YOU CAUSE A FIRE!" Cream asked, referring to the fire on the counter and the table.

"All we did was put toast in the toaster!" Johnny shouted.

Aran ran in with the fire extinguisher and blasted the entire kitchen covering it up to the point where it looked like snow.

"...I'll just have a bowl of Cereal", Cream stated, and as everyone was gonna get the food, Cream stated, "I'LL get it, you three just do whatever", Cream said.

As she tended to her food, the trio went to the living room and noticed the phone.

"Prank Calls anyone?" Johnny asked.

The others grinned evilly as Johnny picked up the phone and dialed one of the numbers and reached the BSAA.

The phone was answered by Chris Redfield of the BSAA, "Chris Redfield here"

Johnny disguised his voice with a really bad french accent, "Hello monseiur, I am looking for a janitor that works there a Ms. Jill, first name Olive", Johnny said.

"Ok let me check", Chris then shouted out, "Olive Jill! Hey I need Olive Jill, anyone?" OLIVE JILL!" Chris shouted.

Leon Kennedy chuckled a bit, "I always knew you and Jill woudl hit it off".

"What the hell are you talking about, I need Olive Jill", Chris said.

Jill Valentine walked up to Chris, "Um Chris, I think you're being pranked"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well 'Olive' sounds like 'I love' so someone tricked you to saying 'I Love Jill'"

Chris stood there very awkwardly and heard some laughing over the phone and recognized the laugh a bit.

"Dammit Johnny is that you! I should have know from that crappy French Accent!" Chris shouted.

Johnny spke again w/o the accent, "See you later monsier, good luck with your mamousielle", then hung up.

"God I hate that guy", Chris slammed the phone down.

"My turn fella", Aran said and grabbed the phone and dialed Ben Grimm.

Ben answered the phone, "Ben Grimm here"

Aran then shouted in the phone and startled Ben.

"Gotcha!" Aran shouted and laughed.

Ben talked angrily into the phone, "Who is this!"

Aran wait a bit before shouted, "ARAN RYAN!", startling Ben a bit again.

"Wait till I get my hands on ya", Ben said and slammed the phone down hard and accidentally broke it, "Crap".

The trio laughed and then Charmy grabbed the phone.

"My turn, but I think I have a better idea", Charmy started to write something down and waited for Cream.

When Cream finished she left the kitchen and Charmy shouted to her, "Yo Creamy, I need you to read something for me!"

"Ugh, don't call me 'Creamy'" Cream stated.

"Fine, Regular Cream"

"That doesn't even...oh forget it, what do you need me to do anyway?"

"I need you to read this, I'm gonna write a play and I want you to practice a girl's line"

"Since when do you write plays?"

"Since I just decided 1 minute ago"

Cream facepalmed a bit but decided to humor Charmy, "Fine then, if it'll make you happy"

Charmy gave Cream a paper though his handwritting was a little hard to make out, but she seemed to be able to understand somewhat of what it said.

"When I say action, you go, and be sure to mean EVERY word you say", Charmy said as he dialed Tails' number while Cream was still trying to understand the words. After he dialed, he held the phone to his ear until Tails answered.

"Hello, this is Tails"

"Aaaaaaaand action", Charmy said as he put the phone on speaker.

Cream read the lines from her paper, "Shhh, please don't talk, don't utter a single word from here on out, let me speak out".

Tails heard Cream and seemed confused.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you, it's been gnawing at me for months, truth is, you are the one for me, the sprinkles to my ice cream cone, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I swear with every ounce of fiber in my heart, I love you, I always have, you are my little...*trying to read a word* marshmellow, so soft, sweet and can even handle a hot persenlity, I mean personality, now my love I ask you, will you be mine forever more? A bond that can never be broken, will you have me?" Cream asked.

"Wow Cream, I never knew you felt this way, I sorta felt this way about you as well, I'd be glad to have someone as nice as you be my girlfriend", Tails said, startling Cream.

"Huh? Who said that?" Cream asked.

"It's me, Tails, you just spoke your heart out to me"

"TAILS! Wait, how did you even!" she noticed Charmy, Aran and Johnny laughing, "Ugh, YOU JERKS! DID YOU MAKE ME SAY ALL THAT TO TAILS!" She then realized what she had said and realized what Tails said in return, she now knows his feelings towards her and is wondering how Tails feels after this.

Tails was in total shock, he had realized that what happened was a joke and needlessley confessed his feelings for Cream, "I GOTTA GO NOW!"

"See you lover boy!" Charmy shouted at him through the phone and hung up.

Tails was really embarrassed and angry, "Stupid Charmy Bee!"

Cream was mad as hell, "You three have some nerve!"

"Yup, we sure do", Charmy said, but Cream simply stormed off to her room.

"Yo Charmy, where did you learn how to write that stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Vector likes to watch soap operas in his spare time, though no one knows that", Charmy said.

"Wow, how lame", Aran Ryan said.

Johnny noticed some dirt on the floor, "Hey that spot's dirty, maybe it blew in when we entered the house, I'll clean that up", Charmy said and plugged in the vaccuum.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" Aran asked.

"Sure, it's no big deal", Charmy said and turned it on, but the vaccuum took him for a ride and started crashing into stuff, such as chairs, knocking over a vase, making pictures fall and eventually crashing the wall hard and leaving a bigger mess.

"...We'll clean that later", Johnny said.

Meanwhile at the resteraunt.

"My Mother Senses are tingling", Vanilla said.

"If Spider-man heard you say that, I think he'd crack up", Johnny said.

"No I wouldn't", Spider-man said.

"...Dude where the hell did you come from?" Johnny asked.

Meanwhile back at the house.

Soon it was bath time for Cream so Johnny went to her room, "Yo Cream, your mom wants you to bathe at this time", Johnny said.

Cream simply stood up and grabbed some clothes and walked toward the bathroom, ignoring Johnny.

"Boy, she really hates us, all over a few silly jokes", Johnny said.

Meanwhile Charmy was already in the bathroom and had just finished peeing, then he went to wash his hands and noticed Cream's dirty clothes bin.

"Vector said a women's bin is actually a nice smelling bin, though I highly doubt he's ever been near one, but let me see for myself", Charmy said and went to the bin and looked inside. "I don't really see the big", Charmy then lost his balance, "Oh crap!" Charmy landed in Cream's pile of clothes.

"Ew, I'm surrounded by Cream's underwear...actually it smells kinda nice", Charmy said.

Charmy then heard Cream go into the bathroom and heard her hum a little bit while it sounded like she was taking off her clothes, afterwards she through them in the bin.

"HEY!" Charmy shouted, getting Cream's attention. Charmy poked his head out of the bin and took a good look at Cream, "Hey Cream, where's your..."

Cream screamed and then shouted "BEAT IT YOU PEEPING TOM!"

"But my name is Charmy"

She screamed some more and threw Charmy out by force.

"Whoa, she's pretty strong when she's angry", Charmy said.

Johnny approached Charmy, "What happened, why was she screaming?"

"Probably cause I saw her naked, I don't see the big deal, she sees me all the time without pants, even Princess Sally doesn't wear pants"

"But neither of you are exposed"

"I don't think she was either, she didn't have a..."

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"...Fine then, she's gotta go to bed later though, and quite honeslty I'm a little tired myself"

"Well lets just set her bed, I'll go find Aran, where is he?" Johnny then heard something break, "*Sigh* I think I know where he is"

After Cream finished her bath and slipped into her PJs, she walked to her room and played with her dolls a bit before heading to bed, Cheese was already fast asleep.

Charmy noticed how agitated she was, "How do we make women happy after they're angry, oh I know, I'll do what those guys in Vector's soap opera does".

Charmy walked towards Cream, and then sat next to her.

Cream glared at him a bit, "Why sre you sitting next to me?"

Charmy then planted a kiss on her lips that lasted a few seconds.

"So do you feel better?" Charmy asked.

*A Few moments later"

"Whoa she really left a mark on your face", Johnny said.

"Lucky slap", Charmy said.

"Bedtime for Cream fellas", Aran said.

"Aran and I will handle this, you've already had enough run-ins with Cream, besides you look a little tired", Johnny said.

"Hey, I am not-" Charmy was saying but fell asleep.

"Cute, lets go to Cream", Johnny said.

In the room, Johnny and Aran read cream the story of the 3 Blind Mice and she dozed off to sleep.

"Well that's taken care off, now lets fix up this mess before Vanilla comes home", Johnny said.

They did a last minute clean up, hide everything that's broken in a quick fashion, just in time for Vanilla to get home.

"I'm home, is everything ok?" Vanilla asked.

Aran Ryan and Johnny Sasaki are standing there while holding Charmy in Johnny's arms.

"Everything went off fine", Johnny Sasaki said.

"Wow, I must admit, you boys did a great job, so far, is Cream safe in bed?" Vanilla asked.

"Totally", Johnny said.

Johnny Storm went to Vanilla, "So everything cool here?" Johnny Storm asked.

"Yeah, these boys did a great job", Vanilla said.

"Now if you don't mind, we're gonna go on home, gotta take Charmy back to Chaotix", Johnny Sasaki said and went to the car with Aran.

"Wow, we actually pulled that off", Johnny Sasaki said.

In the house.

"I had a great time Johnny, lets do this again soon", Vanilla said as she took off her coat.

"Here, let me get that for you", Johnny Storm said and put the coat in the closet but some broken material fell out, "Huh? How the hell did that happen?"

They checked the rest of the house and saw the trio's crappy clean ups.

"Well, this place COULD have been worse", Johnny stated.

Vanilla's eye twitched.

"BOYS!" Vanilla shouted and stormed out the house, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!"

"Oh crap, DRIVE!" Aran shouted and drove away, as they were driving they saw looked behind and saw Vanilla driving after them.

"Is she following us!" Johnny shouted.

"Um, she's not the only one", Aran said and pointed out that Chris & Jill were in one car, Ben in a big van and Tails on his plane.

"GET THEM!" Tails shouted.

Everyone chased after the trio.

"ISN'T THIS WAY TOO EXTREME!" Aran Ryan shouted.

"I'm never taking another baby-sitting gig again!" Johnny shouted as he drove as fast as he could away from everyone.


End file.
